Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus and a radiation imaging system, and more particularly, to a radiation detecting apparatus configured to detect radiation transmitted through a subject to generate a radiation fluoroscopic image, and to a radiation imaging system to which a radiation imaging apparatus including the radiation detecting apparatus is applied.
Description of the Related Art
Medical treatment of performing endovascular treatment (intervention) under fluoroscopy with use of a radiation imaging apparatus has become general. Further, in the intervention or the like, there is widely used a radiation imaging apparatus of a C-shaped arm type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284375. In such a radiation imaging apparatus, as an X-ray detector configured to detect X-rays transmitted through an object to be inspected, a flat panel detector (planar X-ray detector) is becoming increasingly widespread, which has an advantage of less image distortion and has been remarkably improved in performance in recent years. Further, in a case of treatment of the abdomen or the chest, there is a demand for an X-ray detector with a large-sized imageable range so that the entire trunk of the body can be fluoroscopically observed in the same field of view. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-271454, there is disclosed a radiation detecting apparatus having a radiation detector accommodated therein. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-271454, there is provided an electrical cable for connecting the radiation detecting apparatus to another apparatus or device so as to allow control of the radiation detecting apparatus, including the radiation detector, and acquire image information from the radiation detector. Further, in Japanese Patent No. 4258018, there is disclosed a configuration in which the radiation detecting apparatus includes a reflux path for a cooling medium so as to cool the radiation detector or electrical elements and the like mounted on an electrical circuit board. In such a configuration, a conduit line for connecting the radiation detecting apparatus to an external cooling medium supply side is provided.
Incidentally, in the intervention using the radiation imaging apparatus, in order to reliably carry out fluoroscopy of a part to be imaged of a person to be inspected, so as to obtain a high-quality image less adversely affected by scattered rays, it is preferred to place an image receiving unit of the imaging apparatus as close to the part to be imaged as possible. In view of this, it is preferred to place an outer part of the image receiving unit close to the body of the person to be inspected. Therefore, there is a demand for downsizing of the image receiving unit having the radiation detecting apparatus accommodated therein. Further, in order to improve the workability during installation or maintenance, the electrical cable or the cooling medium conduit line for connecting the radiation detecting apparatus to the other apparatus or devices may be configured to be mountable and removable. In such a case, a lead-out position for the electrical cable or the cooling medium conduit line is also required to be considered in terms of maintenance workability.